Different
by Fangirl-Skyflight
Summary: Lightstar sat down, licking and nibbling her tail anxiously. Eagleleaf did not move for several seconds. "Is what I thought, is it… true?" the leader asked uneasily. "…I'm sorry, Lightstar. Yes, it is." Lightstar's litter has resulted in the oddest batch of kits to ever roam WindClan, and a terrible prophecy follows them. Rated K.
1. Prologue

_After a litter of six was born to the Clan leader, WindClan were joyous. Their mother and leader, Lightstar, chose names for them. The eldest, the spitting image of his father; the clan Deputy, received the name of Mallowkit; followed by the second eldest, a leopard print she-kit, who was named Moorkit. No sooner were they clean, than they were suckling. _

_The two middle kits breathing was laboured, but they suckled. However; the youngest two, a dark brown tabby kit and a pure white kit, both she-kits, refused to move or suckle. They lay side by side, pelts touching, tails curled around their tiny bodies._

_They were assumed dead upon birth by Lightstar, who yowled in grief. However, when their medicine cat, Eagleleaf, checked them over, she declared 'without a shadow of a doubt' that the kits were alive and well. Lightstar was so overjoyed; she licked the medicine cat with such vigour clumps of fur were falling out._

_Two sunrises later, the two kits in the middle of the litter died. Eagleleaf knew it was to be, but did not divulge the information, as a queen is very sensitive that anything may be wrong with her kits. The other two kits, Mallowkit and Moorkit, had opened their eyes the sunrise after their birth. Skykit and Dawnkit still had not, however, it was "not a sign of weakness," their medicine cat soothingly purred._

_When the two finally did open their eyes it was a great surprise as to what lay within. Lightstar's comforting brown eyes met passionate green orbs in Dawnkit, and a piercing electric blue gaze from Skykit._

"_This… can't be…" breathed Lightstar. She licked each kit on the head, and asked Shrewspring, a heavily pregnant queen, to keep an eye on them. She headed off to the medicine cat's den. She needed some answers._

"_Eagleleaf. Eagleleaf, where are you?" the leader meowed. "Coming," Eagleleaf mewed, and reversed out from under a crevice in her den. Her face was covered in soil. She shook her fur, and licked her face clean with her paw. "What do you need, Lightstar?" she asked quizzically. "Is there something wrong with the kits?" Worry clouded her face._

"_Yes… and no. You have to see for yourself. No, you won't need any herbs," Lightstar meowed, placing a paw over her chest as she moved to her herb storage. "You just need to see something."_

_They both pushed through the gorse; Lightstar sat down, licking and nibbling her tail anxiously. Eagleleaf did not move for several seconds. "Is what I thought, is it… true?" the leader asked uneasily._

"…_I'm sorry, Lightstar. Yes, it is."_


	2. 1: It's For the Best

It was the middle of the night. Lightstar picked up her two youngest kits and pulled them out of the nursery. She hushed their pitiful mewling and padded across the deserted WindClan camp. The swirling blizzard of snow had forced the usually star-sleeping cats into the warrens surrounding the camp. She trotted quickly through the entrance and down the steep hill.

She passed the RiverClan territory markers, the Twolegplace and the Horseplace before she found the river. She sniffed. Placing her kits under a bush, in a space free from snow; she broke a patch of the ice with a paw. It was shallow enough for her to place her tiny kits into without their heads dropping under the water too often. She turned her back on her kits and never turned back. _It was for the best_, she reminded herself.

Her kits shivered in the icy cold water. Dawnkit, the dark brown tabby, was licking her sister's fur to try and warm her ailing sister, but she soon gave up. Her sister was dying, and there was nothing she could do.

She prayed to StarClan that someone would rescue them before they died. But she realized that couldn't be. If they were to die, they had to be able to do _something_ to slow it down, just a little.

She scrabbled at the ice to get a pawhold, but it was too slippery. She dug her claws into the ice and suddenly her claws latched onto something and held. She took a deep breath and heaved herself out, grabbing her sister's scruff and yanking her out as well.

Panting heavily, she dragged her sister under the protection of a gorse bush. She just wanted to curl up and shiver, but she knew that if she wanted to survive, she needed to think outside her comfort zone. She began licking her sister quickly, but she was dying. "StarClan, help me!" she meowed at Silverpelt. She smelt something unfamiliar, a fresh scent of pine needles, and felt a warm body at her side.

"Dawnkit, do not worry. Follow what I tell you, and you'll be fine." Dawnkit had an inherent trust of this cat, whoever it was; or perhaps it was desperation. Either way, she listened intently.

"Lick her fur, up the wrong way. It's odd, but it makes her warmer. Quickly, the warmer she can get, the sooner she can wake up," the cat mewed. Dawnkit licked and licked and licked with the last ounces of strength she possessed. "Good, good. Well done. Keep going."

She purred and licked her sister until she stirred. She increased with more and more vigour until the white kit sat up and mewled. "Thank you," Dawnkit breathed.

"StarClan are never far away from you, little kit. I am as certain that my name is Thrushpelt that I will see you soon." She caught a trace of Thrushpelt's delicate pine scent before the StarClan medicine cat was gone.

"Oh, Dawnkit," the tiny white kit mewled. "Why has StarClan abandoned us in this way?"

Dawnkit purred at her sister. "StarClan never abandon us, Skykit. They do this intentionally to test our faith in them. But never, not even when clouds hide Silverpelt from our eyes; never, do they leave us."

Her younger sister purred, admiring Dawnkit's faith in her warrior ancestors. "How are we gonna get home?"

* * *

The reality of their situation dawned on Dawnkit. She shrugged her tiny shoulders. "I don't think we're welcome back home."

Skykit was quiet for a few seconds. "Perhaps we should go to RiverClan? Maybe they'd accept us. I heard from the 'paws that it is in the Warrior Code, to always help a struggling kit found alone. Perhaps we should… try and find their camp?"

The kits stumbled and slipped across the icy frozen river and saw an island. They made their way over, mewing loudly.

A RiverClan guard heard faint mewing. He strode into the thick snow towards its source. Two tiny kits, barely three sunrises old, were struggling towards him. He yowled to his fellow-guard and they each took one gently by the scruff and took them into the camp, the blizzard hiding their trails.

* * *

The two kits were nuzzled against the chest of a long blue queen, Greenflower. Lapping appreciatively at the milk they were fed, they were soon contented and tired. Curling up together, the last thing they saw was the blue fur of their surrogate mother.

Greenflower mewed to the nearest cat (an apprentice) that she wanted to speak to their leader, and now. The apprentice, Oldpaw, hastily mewed his agreement. Greenflower purred, satisfied. She had raised Oldpaw from kithood; although he was not her own. He belonged to a cat of whom had died delivering her kits in RiverClan territory. He was the strongest kit; and consequently, the only one who survived.

Lionstar soon poked his head around the nursery walls, and Greenflower hastily meowed a greeting. "Hello, Greenflower. What was so important that it needed a poor apprentice to wake their tired leader at moonhigh?"

There was a twinkle in his eye; and Greenflower gestured to the now contentedly sleeping kits. "These kits were found in the middle of a blizzard, with the scent of WindClan all over their drenched fur."

Lionstar's emotion changed; from playful cheekiness to a more serious alarm. "They have to go."


	3. 2: Stickypaw Vows

The queen was outraged, shocked. "But- but these are barely kits?!" she burst out. Having a sudden realisation, she gasped and; ashamed, she meekly bowed her head. "Yes, I shall get them sent away," she mewed quietly.

She had almost broken the warrior code by attempting to defy her leader; and it was not to be the last time for the sake of the kits either.

"Good." Her leader backed out of the den, sending the reeds whispering for a long time after he left.

* * *

The queen sighed miserably. Almost as soon as the breath escaped her mouth, the medicine cat apprentice, Stickypaw, wormed his way into the den, his chest heaving from exertion. He mewed breathlessly to the queen that he had received a message from StarClan.

Wondering what on earth it had to do with her, she waited patiently for Stickypaw to catch his breath and curl his paws to settle down before she pressed him for details. "Stickypaw, surely this is for Lightpelt, not me. You haven't got the wrong den, right? What does this have to do with me?"

Stickypaw struggled before he burst out, "Everything! You and those two strange WindClan-born kits!"

Hope stirring in her heart like embers of a fire, she sat up. "Please, tell me, tell me _everything_."

* * *

"Well," Stickypaw began. "I was walking along the shore, not more than three tail-lengths from the lake, when suddenly I was walking pelt to pelt with Thrushpelt! Thrushpelt was an old WindClan medicine cat.

"She told me that two kits will come to us, and when they do, traitors from the clan will advise they are turned out. And that I was to protect them with all that I have. She said that they were vital to the lake; and that if the kits die, then horrible things will happen.

"She warned me it will not be easy; but that there are cats in StarClan who will defend us to their fading in the skies. She told me to follow her and she led me far out of or territory. She pointed with her tail to the mountains and told me I needed to travel there.

"She said a Clan were there to help me. I don't know what this last bit means."

Greenflower didn't even need to think before she replied. "It has to be the Tribe of Rushing Water. They're not really a clan but they've got to be the one StarClan meant. Thank you from the bottom of my pelt."

Stickypaw bowed his head respectfully. "But there's a snag. I've been told specifically – I can be the only cat to take them. And they have to go, soon. When will they be weaned?"

She shrugged, fluffing her pelt. "They're eating mainly solids now, so maybe a day or two? No promises. And Lionstar wants them gone in a sunrise. They're almost strong enough."

Stickypaw mewed relief. "And one more thing. _Lionstar can't know_." Greenflower nodded.

* * *

"Skykit, Dawnkit," Stickypaw mewed quietly.

"Yes, Stickypaw," the kits answered in hushed tones. "We're right here." Greenflower licked the kits affectionately.

"Come to me, kits. Are you all weaned up?" He licked their purring heads before his ears flattened and he whispered quietly, "What did I give up for this?"

All of a sudden, he viciously licked his newly-adopted kits. "We will have to leave soon. How are we to cover up the vanishing of a medicine cat apprentice and two – albeit unwanted – kits?" Stickypaw asked speedily, returning quickly to business.

Greenflower turned her head to the side, and thought for a while. "Foxes have been known to attack RiverClan at leafbare. They could possibly do it again, as the river has frozen. They'd be desperate and needy.

"They could break into the medicine cat den at night and attack a poor apprentice, stealing him from his rightful Clan and his future. The day after, the useless, dangerous kits could be thrown out and then before they leave the sight of RiverClan warriors, struck down by a badger. They'd never stand a _chance_."

Stickypaw nibbled his tail for a while before nodding thoughtfully. "Yeah. I happen to know a few foolish foxes that would help me for a couple of mousetails. I helped them when they had a sickness. They'd do that half. But a _badger_? Who, in their right mind would give kits to a badger?"

Greenflower let out a short _mrrow_ of pleasure. "I was fortunate enough to talk to Cherryleaf, the elder, and she told me about a badger called Midnight who had aided the Clans in a time of need and told us where to live when the Twolegs destroyed our forest.

"It seems she had badger kits of her own, and one of them is much like her, and he was called Whisper. He will help you. Gentle as anything."

"Well, that's settled. Next sun-rise?"

"Sun-rise."

* * *

**A.N. Wahey! What do you think of Stickypaw's plan? And what do you think is wrong with the kits? Let me know by a good ol' review! Pweeze?**


	4. 3: The Trap Is Set

It was very early in the morning. Stickypaw snuck out of the medicine cat den, excitement buzzing from every hair on his pelt. He hurried out the main entrance; miaowing a quiet excuse to the warrior on guard, Pandapelt. She purred and warned him to not be too long.

He scampered into the RiverClan undergrowth, until he reached a dead husk of a tree. Skittering down a tiny gap in the roots, he slowed down and made himself more known.

"Briar? Dusk? Are you there?" Stickypaw called. Two pairs of yellow eyes pierced his pelt.

"We are here. What is the problem, o healer?" Briar answered. There was a trace of mockery in his delighted, quiet bark. Dusk muttered something unintelligible and scrabbled in the dirt. Suddenly Stickypaw could clearly see the foxes.

"Ho- how did you do that?" Stickypaw asked. Shaking off the surprise, he spoke to them. "Briar and Dusk, I desperately need your aid. My ancestors have warned me of a great trouble which is soon to befall my Clan and territory. I wish you to kidnap me."

Briar looked at Dusk and asked him to explain. "I wish for you to kidnap me and take me. I need to disappear, permanently. _But_ I want it to look natural and, I beg you do not take this offensively, foxes are of the utmost skill at breaking and entering our dens."

Briar and Dusk grinned, long canines glinting in the early morning sunlight. "It is rare we have a request to attack such a bountiful feast. But there is one snag, no? We are to be told to kill no cat, are we? That is fine, if you make this worth our while."

Stickypaw sighed, relieved. "I'll give you two fresh fish from our pile. I'll put them in the medicine cat den."

Dusk burst out excitedly, "Consider it done! I love fish; we can't seem to master the catching of them."

"Attack at sundown today. I'll scent mark my den from outside so you can smell it. Burst in and grab me. I will play dead after a squeal of agony. Dusk, can you grab me? Not that I don't trust you, Briar, I just know that Dusk has kitted and is as gentle as a feather on a cub's scruff.

"Briar, grab your fish from there. Yowl and exit, pursued by a cat or two, et cetera et cetera."

The foxes replied as one. "Done."

* * *

Greenflower had gone to make dirt, and heard a lumbering animal. Peering over a rock, she spotted the one creature she wanted to see. "Whisper!"

He looked around and sniffed. "Must be a cat. Emberfall? Firestar?"

"Greenflower," she whispered helpfully. "I'm a cat from RiverClan. Midnight told me you would help us like she did."

Whisper shook his head, sending dust billowing out. "With what? I'm not exactly as useful as Midnight was, but I will try. I am better at rescue than actual plan or fight. Although, I have learnt your tongue better than my mother. Pro'lly comes from hanging round here so much." The badger rumbled quietly.

"Whisper, I need you to, uh, steal a few kits from our camp. They're mine. Adopted. But Lionstar wants them killed, so I'm going to tell him I'm making them leave camp, and then we had hoped something might _get them_. Right in front of the camp. That's what we'd planned, anyhow.

"We'd like you to rescue my kits and take them to the fox den where Briar and Dusk reside. They have Stickypaw who will take them and look after them."

Whisper was unconvinced, but slowly nodded. "I know you would not misuse my trust in you. Yes, I will do this."

Greenflower thanked him and scurried off. "Tomorrow, at sunrise they are to be expelled," she called behind her. "I shan't forget," the badger responded.

Greenflower called her kits to her side. "Skykit, Dawnkit. Next sunrise, you are to be expelled from here. A badger will run to you. He is called Whisper and he won't hurt you. But you need to pretend he will. Squeals, growls and scary things like that work well. But, when he really picks you up, abruptly cut off your screams. Got it?"

The kits nodded, understanding in their five-moon eyes. They curled up and went to sleep, tails covering each other's noses, gulping down as much fresh fish as their tummies could hold. It was to be their last guaranteed meal for a while.


End file.
